


DC-шное AU о котором никто не просил

by Jiminy_Panda_713



Category: DCU, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara Lake is Barbara Gordon, Gen, I don't know how to mark, No Beta We Die Like Draal, all of these and characters appear sooner or later and not only him, you can throw this at me or kill me
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Panda_713/pseuds/Jiminy_Panda_713
Summary: Просто "Сказания Аркадии" но с поправкой на то что Барбара Лейк - это Барбара Гордон…
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Lake & Jim Lake Jr.
Kudos: 1





	DC-шное AU о котором никто не просил

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Their Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509695) by [NerdofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades). 



> Простите мой внутренний генератор названий и описаний сломан.

Барбара была умной женщиной, она знала что ее сын в чем-то замешан, но она не понимала в чем. Она знала это, потому что когда-то сама вела себя так, когда жила в Готэме. Но она не знала как это возможно, Аркадия была тихим маленьким городком. Именно поэтому она выбрала его для проживания с сыном…

А что она имеет в итоге? Сына, который сбегает из дома по ночам, и беспокойство возникшее из-за этого, вот что.

Потом Джима привезли из леса в больницу, он сказал что на него напали койоты, но Барбара была бы полной дурой, если бы поверила в это. Полученный опыт в медобучении…

Что ж, она бы посчитала, что это были просто царапины от ветвей в лесу, если бы не цепь событий произошедшая до этого…

Почему-то Джим и его друг, Тоби решили что пробраться в музей ночью через окно, чтобы забрать потерянный там шагер, хорошая идея. Ну, это, конечно же, закончилось задержанием. Им еще повезло, что их учитель истории оказался другом куратора музея и все ей объяснил…

Но Барбара также подслушала обрывки их разговора.

-… скрывает что он злой монстр… Стриклер один из них? - Взволнованно говорил Тоби.

\- Стриклер уже сто лет преподает… если он т… то я подавно. - Ответил на это ее сын, после чего оттолкнул друга на заднее сидение и что-то шептал рассматривая что-то в его телефоне.

\- Ну, Килла… что-то там это древняя история… - Сказал Тоби в ответ на его шепот.

\- Они пытаются освободить Гунмара… «Прощай Аркадия», вот что это значит. Вернемся домой и сразу к Блинки. - Говорил Джим, возвращая Тоби телефон, когда Барбара подошла к машине. Барбара решила притвориться что ничего не слышала и заинтересована в разговоре с их учителем.

\- Тебе повезло, Юный Атлант, в следующие раз последствия могут быть куда серьезней. - Сказал мистер Стриклер обратившись к Джиму, манера, с которой он это делал, явно на что-то намекала и Барбаре это не понравилось, но для нее пришлось притвориться, что она зла на Джима и Тоби, и не на него.

Дальше больше, к ней в гости пришла куратор музея, что бы поговорить о ее сыне. Чтож, она этого ожидала, чего она не ожидала, так это письмо от Джима. Письмо она не читала, надеясь что Джим ей все расскажет, когда вернется, а вернулся он весь в тональном креме и прихрамывая. А найденные чуть позже футболка и толстовка с засохшей кровью, были в корзине для одежды, и красные от крови бинты, замеченные в мусорном ведре, долили масла в костер под названием «Беспокойство». Ну, а насчет снотворного в чае, Барбара провела небольшое расследование, но определить препарат ей не удалось.

Что было затем? Затем, невесть как, Джима ударила молния… в канале… который углубление в земле… Даже школьник знает что такое невозможно. Также был странный разговор со Стриклером, во время ужина, они оба знали о чем это, но оба ходили вокруг темы, не говоря на прямую. Барбаре это не нравилось. И вот она смотрит как ее сына, привезли в больницу по скорой, благодаря всем известным богов, за то что с ним не случилось ничего плохого. С утра Барбара проверяла своих пациентов, когда ей сказали, что Джим проснулся, после чего она сразу пошла на него, чтобы поговорить с ним. Но когда она подошла он уже разговаривал с Тоби.

\- Я прослушиваю эту запись уже в сотый раз и все равно не знаю что делать… - Говорил Джим своему другу когда Барбара вошла в палату.

— Ты не обязан идти один, у тебя есть АРРРгх!!! Драал, я… — Ответил Тоби на это, а Барбара решила продолжить слушать.

— Они сказали идти одному, в противном случае, как думаешь, что будет с Блинки? — Сказал Джим, из-за чего Барбара явно была обеспокоена.

— Блинки ясно сказал: Ни при каких обстоятельствах. — Настойчиво напомнил друг Джима.

— Из-за меня пострадало уже много друзей, **хватит.** — Твердо заявил Джим.

— Чтож, ты Охотник на Троллей, тебе решать. — Поняв что Джим не отступит сдался Тоби, вогнав Барбару в небольшой ступор. — Держи, подобрал в лесу, когда тебя унесли. — Сказал Тоби передавая что-то ее сыну. — Думал: раз мы нашли его вместе, то будем и держатся вместе… — С нотками грусти добавил он, когда Барбара наконец заявила о своем присутствии.

— Привет, Тоби. — Сказала она притворившись что смотрит записи в планшете, после чего заметила как Джим спрятал что-то круглое из синеватого металла в задний карман.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Л., я как раз уходил. Он весь ваш. — Сказал Тоби поприветствовав Барбару и пройдя к выходу. — Кто бы мог подумать, койоты. — Сказал он, когда Барбара закрыла разделительную штору.

— У тебя хорошие друзья, один, даже, дежурил возле тебя всю ночь. — Сказала она подходя к койке сына.

— Да, таких как Тоби больше нет. — Ответил на это Джим.

— Вообще-то, это была девочка. Сказала что ее зовут Клэр. — Сказала Барбара, чем явно удивила своего сына. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой и жду от тебя правду, скажи мне: Что вы делали в лесу? — Спросила она надеясь что Джим ответит честно.

— Ну… Клэр показалось что ее братишка плачет в лесу, так что мы пошли туда. И вдруг на нас выскочила стая злющих койотов и… — Говорил он активно жестикулируя, но был прерван своей матерью.

— Правду, Джим. Эти царапины не от когтей койота! — Сказала она подняв руку своего сына. — Клянусь тебе, можешь спросить Клэр. — Сказал он освободив руку.

— Прекрати врать мне! — Сказала Барбара вскочив с места и подойдя к окну. — Ты возвращаешься из школы весь в синяках, исчезаешь посреди ночи и попадаешь под арест из-за какого-то шагомера… — Перечислила она не отворачиваясь от окна.

— Я знаю, ты сердишься, но… — Начал Джим подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте, но был перебит своей матерью.

— Сержусь? — Задала она вопрос опустив руки сына. — Я вовсе не сержусь и, даже, не беспокоюсь, Джим. Я в ужасе! — Сказала Барбара отвечая на свой вопрос. — Ты юн и считаешь себя неуязвимым, но придет день и ты… — Сказала она почти срываясь на крик. — Поймешь что это не так. Все это понимают. Пожалуйста, ответь, что происходит с моим сыном. — Закончила она с грустью, отпустив руки Джима. — Я нашла это в поваренной книге. — Добавила она чуть отстраненно, достав из кармана конверт с надписью «Mom» и показав его сыну, когда поняла что он не ответит.

— Ты его не открывала? — Удивленно спросил Джим.

— Что бы не происходило, в чем бы ты не боялся признаться. Я хочу чтобы ты мне сказал. Лицом к лицу. — Сказала Барбара придвинувшись чуть ближе к Джиму. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но было время, когда ты делился со мной всем. — Добавила она потрепав сына по щеке. На мгновение Джим улыбнулся, но сразу после этого с грустью отвел взгляд. — Ладно. — Строго сказала Барбара, встав и подойдя к разделительной шторе.

— Мам… — Сказал Джим, уловив ее разочарование.

— В таком случае, ваш доктор выписал вас мистер Лейк. — Сказала Барбара поправив очки и посмотрев на записи в планшете. — Удачи на спектакле. — Добавила она, после чего одернула штору и пошла к выходу из палаты.

— Прости меня… — С грустью сказал Джим ей в след.

После этого Джим ушел готовиться к пьесе, ну по крайней мере, Барбара на это надеялась. Хотя то как он бежал к школе практически перед началом спектакля, да еще и в доспехах, на которые у школы, явно, не хватило бы бюджета, она немного сомневалась в этом. Да и на когда он был на сцене Барбара заметила тональный крем на его лице, не только там где были царапины, но и на других местах.

И к слову о доспехах, уж слишком правдоподобными они были для спектакля. А когда Барбара пришла похвалить сына за хорошую игру, она заметила что эти доспехи даже в темноте светятся как на солнце, не смотр на шероховатости и небольшие вмятины, которых, по идее, на новых доспехах не может быть. Когда Барбара сказала что ждет его в машине, она даже не успела дойти до первого поворота, а ее сын уже переоделся в обычную одежду и догонял ее. А потому что она помнит из своей прошлой жизни, только спидстеры могли так быстро переодеваться, и то их одежда не была доспехами, да и ее сын определенно не был, не то что спидстером, а даже метачеловеком. И это вызвало у Барбары беспокойство.

— Так, все-таки, Джим, почему вы были в лесу? — Спросила Барбара за ужином, Джим так и не ответил. Но, к счастью Барбары, после школьного спектакля, странные исчезновения ее сына прекратились, хотя появился странный шум в подвале.

Барбара решила провести расследование всех этих странностей. По финансам только одно пополнение домашней аптечки бинтами, как раз после того как у них в гостях побывала куратор музея, да постоянная закупка носков. По учебе резкое снижение оценок, пропуски репетиций и один случай, когда он сдавал экзамен по видео-звонку, хотя оценки по физкультуре у него выросли. По полицейским и медицинским делам только те три случая, описанных выше, да постоянные синяки. На выяснение всего этого у Барбары ушла неделя. После чего она провела расследование касающееся всей Аркадии, а не только ее сына. Обнаружить удалось лишь странные радиосигналы в закрытом турагентстве, да и те были бессмыслицей, а также поставки в музей, которые не числились ни в одном из списков экспонатов. На это ушла еще неделя.

И вот, вернувшись со смены в больнице, Барбара обнаружила в гараже Веспу, когда она спросила у сына откуда у них этот мотоцикл, он сказал что собирал его по запчастям последние несколько недель. Это объясняло бы исчезновения Джима если бы не синяки и странные царапины, а также, тот факт, что никаких запчастей для Веспы Джим не покупал, да и сам скутер тоже. Барбара, даже, взломала и проверила полицейскую базу, ниоткуда не пропадали детали или сам скутер той модели, которая у них появилась. Она как будто из воздуха материализовалась, а в жизни так не бывает.

Еще через две недели, когда Барбара вернулась домой, Джим сказал что ей звонил кто-то, кто назвался Диком Грейсоном, после чего ушел куда-то с Клэр и Тоби. Время не было поздним, так что Барбара не беспокоилась и перезвонила старому другу.

— Привет, Бабс. — Послышался голос Дика с другого конца. — Как жизнь? — Наигранно обиженным тоном спросил он.

— Тебе тоже привет, Дик. — Сказала Барбара поприветствовав друга. — Жизнь… ну… нормально. Как еще она может быть? — Добавила она немного приврав в ответ на вопрос друга.

— Для таких как мы «Нормально» понятие растяжимое. — С легким смешком ответил на это Дик. — Да и ты не сильно то и умеешь врать мне. — Добавил он. — Давай, выкладывай, что у тебя стряслось? — Сказал он тоном вызывающим доверие.

— Сперва ты скажи мне зачем звонил. — Потребовала Барбара.

— Я что, не могу позвонить своей давней подруге без всякого повода? — Наигранно возмутился Дик, на что Барбара закатила глаза. — Ладно, ладно. Признаю, Бэтс попросил узнать что там у тебя, когда заметил странную активность твоих компьютеров. — Как будто бы почувствовав движение Барбары ответил Дик.

— Это Джим, он в последнее время вел себя как… ну как мы когда-то. — Выпалила она, до того как успела передумать.

— А твоя активность это…? — Хотел спросить Дик, но был перебит своей подругой.

— Дик, Аркадия тихий город, самое большое событие тут это концерт группы Papa Skulls… — Сказала Барбара ппредрекая его вопрос.

— Что за Papa Skulls? — Спросил Дик прерывая ее ответ.

— Рок-группа популярная в этом штате, но сейчас не об этом. — Ответила Барбара. — В этом городе нет преступлений. — Сказала она закончив свое объяснение.

— И ты не понимаешь чем твой сын занимается, потому что заниматься тут нечем. — Закончил эту мысль Дик полу утверждая полу спрашивая.

— Ну… сейчас это, вроде как, закончилось, но я не уверена. — Сказала Барбара ему в ответ.

— Ты это расследовала? — Спросил Дик.

— Да, но мои находки ничего не говорят. — Ответила Барбара сев на стул и потерев переносицу под очками.

— Может вместе мы сможем разобраться, что именно ты нашла? — Неуверенно спросил Дик.

\- Из самого интересного, то что Джим попал в больницу со следами от когтей неизвестного существа, а также нигде не зарегистрированные поставки в местный музей. - Скучающим тоном ответила Барбара. - Все остальное пришлю по почте. - Добавила она.

\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь разобрать все как можно быстрее. - Сказал Дик. - Береги себя. - Добавил он и повесил трубку, после чего Барбара пошла к компьютеру, что бы отправить все свои находки другу.


End file.
